¿It's worth saving me?
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

De pequeña, Bella había sido una niña divertida, con luz propia. Pasaba horas acostada sobre la hierba, vislumbrando formas en las nubes blancas y esponjosas, y luego, llegaba a su casa y entre saltitos le contaba a su madre lo que había visto aquel día.

Siempre había sido encantadora, cualquiera que fuese a la casa de los Swan moría por pellizcarle las redondas y suaves mejillas, y por escucharla cantar alguna de sus propias canciones, como aquella del hombre de nieve que vivía en el bosque.

Adoraba a sus amigos y se hacía unos cuantos nuevos en cada lugar al que visitaba. Incluso si iba a comer a la ciudad con su madre, Bella siempre regresaría a la casa relatando sus experiencias con sus nuevos amigos. Hasta los niños, que solo pensaban en jugar a los videos juegos o con sus muñecos de acción preferidos, deseaban poder jugar con Bella a lo que fuese, aunque eso incluyera a sus muñecas.

Ella era así, atraía a cualquiera a acercarse. Era alegre, divertida, inteligente y bonita, todo lo que cualquier madre desearía para su hija, y estaría encantada de presumir.

Hasta que un día, la señora Swan no pudo volver a hacerlo. No pudo volver a presumir a su hija, ya que esta no poseía ninguna cualidad de la que estar orgullosa.

Una mañana, cuando tenía unos escasos siete años, la pequeña Swan decidió ir a la plaza que quedaba a dos calles de su casa, para jugar con alguno de sus muchos amigos, o simplemente para recostarse en el pasto a observar las nubes.

El problema fue que cuando volvió, la sonrisa había abandonado su rostro, al igual que su sonrojo, y su carismática verborrea.

Sus padres lo atribuyeron a alguna pelea, las niñas pequeñas discutían por cualquier cosa, y a los dos días eran amigas nuevamente.

Aunque no fue así. Los días pasaron, dos, tres, cuatro, e Isabella seguía sin sonreír como antes, con el brillo de sus ojos apagado. No hablaba, apenas comía, y por las noches se despertaba presa del pánico que causaban sus pesadillas. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a una niña tan pequeña para dejarla en esas condiciones?

Preocupados, Charlie y Renée Swan concurrieron a cuanto psicólogo y psiquiatra encontraron, eminencias especializadas en niños, que podrían descubrir rápidamente lo que sumía a su pequeña en tal profunda tristeza.

Pero por más que la incitaran a hablar, por más que hicieran cada mínima cosa que los doctores aconsejaban, Isabella no mejoraba. El único progreso que había hecho, era pasar del silencio absoluto, a responder con monosílabos.

Los años pasaron, y poco a poco el matrimonio Swan fue desistiendo. Su niña no mejoraría, hicieran lo que hicieran, ella seguiría igual. Y, ¿para qué luchar contra un fantasma inexistente? Lo que le había pasado a Isabella no tenía retorno, fuera lo que fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sí, soy yo con una nueva historia, ¿quién lo diría? <strong>

**¿Qué les parece? Creeeeo, que puede llegar a ser interesante, aunque no sé, eso lo deciden ustedes. ¿Le dan una oportunidad? **

**Bien, la historia va a estar relatada desde el punto de vista de Edward. SIEMPRE. Puede que muuuuuuy adelante haya algún outtake desde el punto de vista de Bella, o en tercera persona, igual que en el prólogo que les estoy trayendo hoy.**

**El prólogo es para inducirlas en la historia un poquitito, pero es lo único que van a poder ver del pasado de Bella, salvo lo que ella le cuente a Edward... y seamos realistas, ella no puede contarle mucho. ¡Apenas puede hablar!**

**Por otro lado, a cualquier lectora de Twisted Minds, The Wedding Planner, o ¿Paramore? ¿Bella? ¿Qué? le doy mis mas sinceras disculpas. Twisted Minds está pausado por un tiempo, además, no tiene muchas lectoras. TWP, ya saben, solo falta el epilogo, pero digamos que no pueden odiarme mucho, tuvieron el último capítulo, que es lo importante. Y ¿PMQ? fue borrada definitivamente de mi perfil. La historia tomo un giro un tanto... infantil. Lo siento, pero es así, quiero decir, me encantaba que Bella fuera Hayley y toda la cosa, pero cuando además de ser Hayley, nos enteramos que también era Katy Perry dije: no, esto no es para mi, hasta acá llego con la traducción, lo siento. Así que tuve que dejarlo, espero que sepan entenderme.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que sea de su agrado, estoy ilusionada con esta historia ya que hace mucho que no escribo nada, ya saben, serio.**

**Las invito también a pasar por Una semana al estilo Emmett, creo que la tenía en el perfil.. pero ahora los enlaces ya no sirven. Pueden buscarla, la subi a una cuenta llamada Breakfastafter10.**

**Espero sus reviews que son los que me animarán a continuar, como siempre digo, ya que sin lectoras, no hay historia.**

**Un beso y suerte!**


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>**Edward**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Golpee el botoncito de pagado del molesto despertador con la palma de mi mano, para luego rodar en la cama quedando boca abajo.

_Otro día en mi monótona, aburrida, e insípida vida._ Me quejé, aún cuando sabía nadie podía escucharme. Creo que en realidad, esa era la única manera de rebelarme que me permitía. Pensando.

Y ni siquiera me animaba a ser más insultante con mi propia vida.

_Bien, Edward. Eres preso hasta en tu mente._

Bufé por lo bajo y me senté en la cama, me froté los ojos con las manos tratando de sacarme el sueño rápidamente.

Martes. Odiaba los martes.

En realidad, odiaba todos los días de la semana. Odiaba tener que fingir ser algo que no era frente a mis padres, frente a mi hermana… frente a todos. Y lo peor era que podía ser realmente yo si quería, y mi familia y amigos me aceptarían.

Odiaba este ser de mierda en el que me había convertido.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé.

Simplemente lo había hecho. Mi vida no tenía un punto, un sentido. Simplemente me despertaba, iba a la escuela, volvía a casa. Simple, rápido.

Aburrido.

No es que no fuera feliz. Tenía amigos que me querían de verdad, una familia que me apoyaría en cualquier decisión… Pero por alguna razón, me daba vergüenza mostrarme como realmente era, me daba vergüenza que supieran que era lo que me apasionaba.

Suspiré pesadamente y me asomé a la ventana para ver el día. Soleado. Sonreí, me gustan los días soleados, aunque aquí eran poco comunes. Era molesto tener que caminar bajo la lluvia, que no daba tregua, además del frío que te calaba los huesos.

Bueno, vivía en Forks, me había adaptado. Aún cuando no me gustara.

¿Estaba siendo muy negativo?

Usualmente le encontraba lo bueno a todo, pero hacía una semana que aquello ya no ocurría. Y todo por _su_ culpa. Todo porque _ella_ tuvo que llegar, dar vuelta mi mundo de cabeza, con su silencio, con su belleza, con su misterio.

Esa chica era un misterio.

No solo para mí, para todos. Incluso para sus padres.

Y era un misterio que moría por descubrir.

Los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron de aquel en sueño en el que me había sumido, aún mirando por la ventana de mi habitación.

— Pasa, Alice. —

No me fue necesario preguntar quién era, ya que solo podía ser mi hermana, tocando insistentemente la puerta de mi habitación a las ocho de la mañana.

La pequeña duende —pequeña solo de tamaño, porque en realidad era un año mayor que yo— entró dando saltitos alegres. Sonreí. Alice siempre me haría sonreír, por más molesto que estuviera.

— Y dime, querida. —sonreí. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

— Nada importante cariño, solo avisarte que el desayuno está servido. —

Solté una risa divertida. Desde que éramos pequeños, Alice y yo solíamos hablarnos así, para molestar a nuestros padres. Luego se hizo costumbre, aunque solo lo hacíamos frente a gente de confianza.

No íbamos por el colegio llamándonos "cariño" o "querida" en los pasillos, ya que sería algo raro.

— Bien, en unos minutos bajo. — respondí regresando a mi tono normal, dejando lo meloso-ridículo de lado.

Alice asintió, y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, comento:

— Si quieres mi opinión, la camisa roja con la playera blanca queda muy bien. Ya sabes, solo por si no sabías que usar. — y luego de eso, cerró la puerta.

Negando con la cabeza divertido por la actitud de Alice, quien siempre sería igual, me dirigí al baño a tomarme una ducha.

Y me puse a pensar en aquella chica. En su cabello castaño cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda, enmarcando su pálido rostro. En sus ojos castaños, profundos. Mirarlos era como hundirse en un mar de chocolate.

Y en la miseria. Mirarlos te hacía sentirte miserable. Triste.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Definitivamente no era normal.

Me había acercado a ella el primer día, luego de que el profesor la presentara a la clase. El día anterior nos había pedido paciencia, una chica algo "especial" se había mudado a Forks y sería nuestra nueva compañera.

Cuando dijeron especial, todos pensamos en algún retraso madurativo, asperger, autismo, lo que sea. No esperábamos una adolescente normal, muda.

Muda.

No, no era muda. Decía sí, decía no, decía hola, y decía adiós.

Creo que la había escuchado también pronunciar la palabra gracias, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Luego de eso, nada más salía de sus labios. E incluso, aquellas palabras solo las usaba con reducidas personas, profesores o compañeros de banco. Eso era todo.

Y ese era el problema. No era muda, no era tonta*****. Podía hablar, tenía las facultades de una adolescente común y corriente, pero no se relacionaba con nadie salvo que fuera expresamente necesario. Si te acercabas a ella, solo se quedaría mirándote fijo hasta que te fueras. Era su forma de intimidar, supongo, su única defensa.

Pero a mí no me intimidaba, y por más que me fulminara con la mirada, me quedaría sentado a su lado esperando una palabra, un gesto, algo.

Algún día iba a tener que reaccionar, ¿cierto?

Suspiré nuevamente. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido. Y otra vez mi mente me llevaba a aquella muchacha. Todo lo que pasaba en mi vida en aquél momento me hacía pensar en ella. No tenía sentido, era algo enfermizo.

Veía a mi hermana sonreír, y me preguntaba cómo se vería una sonrisa así en su hermoso rostro. Escuchaba a mi madre parlotear y me preguntaba cómo sería su voz más allá de esas cuatro palabras básicas. Incluso ver al Emmett comer a cuatro manos me recordaba a lo delgada que era esa chica, a lo poco que comía en el almuerzo.

_Te estás obsesionando Edward, debes dejar de pensar en ella._ Me reprendí mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos.

— Edward, cariño. — la voz de mi hermana llamó mi atención una vez me senté en una de las sillas de cocina.

— Dime. —

— ¿Dime? ¿Dime? Te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos y no das señal de vida Edward. — la miré confundido, y luego mis mejillas se sintieron acaloradas.

Mi madre soltó una risa suave antes de hablar. — Tu hermana acaba de preguntarte si hoy pueden ir con su nuevo coche, ya sabes, muere por mostrarlo ante todo el instituto.—

— Oh, el choche, sí. —

Asentí mientras despedazaba una tostada distraídamente.

— Lo siento, no me quedo claro. ¿Podemos ir con el Porsche, o no? — cuestionó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

— He dicho que sí, Alice. —

— Bueno, lamento no entender tus poco claras respuestas. — su contestación me sorprendió. ¿Estaba ofendida? — Hace días que es como si estuvieras en otro planeta. —

Bufé por lo bajo pero no le respondí. Sabía que tenía razón, estaba en otro planeta. Un planeta llamado Isabella Swan. ¿Qué me había hecho esa chica?

Luego de comer la tostada —o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que la había convertido en polvo para cuando quise acordarme— Alice y yo partimos hacia la escuela.

Desde que a mí me habían regalado el Volvo, ella y yo habíamos hecho un trato. Como mi auto era mejor que el suyo —por el simple hecho de ser más moderno— yo manejaría todos los días al instituto, y ella elegiría la música. Aunque ahora, que recientemente ella había cumplido los 18, mis padres le habían regalado un Porsche último modelo, así que el que elegiría la música esta vez sería yo.

— Solo no pongas esas bandas con tipos gritones, sabes que las detesto. — comentó una vez que introduje mi CD en el estéreo.

Sonreí. Si fuera por Alice, iríamos todo el camino escuchando Madonna o Britney Spears. En realidad era lo que solía pasar cuando yo conducía. Ya no más.

_Hurricane, _de _Panic! At the disco_ comenzó a sonar, y yo me relajé en el asiento del copiloto. Bueno, al menos sacaría algo bueno de esto.

A veces me preguntaba por qué no podía ir cada uno en su coche, escuchando su música, y llegando a la hora que quisiese. Y luego recordaba los autos de mis compañeros. No era bueno ser presumido, vivía diciendo mi madre. Y bueno, nuestros autos eran un poco… llamativos.

El camino hacia el instituto de Forks no duraba más que unos quince minutos, así que había escuchado unas cinco canciones cuando llegamos.

Bajé del auto y constaté con una sonrisa como los chicos del instituto casi babeaban sobre el auto de Alice. Yo también lo haría, sino fuera por que odiaba ese color amarillo chillón que tenía. Aunque, no podía esperar mucho menos de ella, iba justo con su personalidad. Alegre, llamativo.

— ¡Hey Edward! — voltee a ver al lugar del que provenía aquella voz, y sonreí al encontrarme con mis mejores amigos apoyados sobre el capó de un auto.

Jasper y Emmett habían sido como mis hermanos desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando tenía solo dos años, mi familia se había mudado a Forks ya que a mi padre le habían ofrecido un buen puesto de trabajo. Conocí a Emmett y a Jasper unos días después de mudarme, y creo que incluso a esa edad, cuando apenas podíamos decir mamá y papá sin trabarnos, congeniamos a la perfección.

Desde entonces habíamos hecho todo juntos.

— Así que ahora que la enana tiene auto nuevo, ¿te traen? Estás perdiendo el toque Edward, pronto voy a tener que cargar tus libros por ti. — golpee el hombro de Emmett a la vez que reía por su comentario idiota.

— Lo siento, como si a ti no te trajera tu novia. — respondí luego de saludar a Jasper y a su hermana gemela, Rosalie.

— ¿A mí? ¿Mi novia? No sé de qué estás hablando. —

Reí. Emmett siempre sería un idiota, era parte de él. A veces me preguntaba que había visto Rose en él. Luego recordaba como la había perseguido unos dos meses hasta que accedió a tener una cita. Creo que la enamoro inmediatamente con su encanto una vez le dio su oportunidad.

— ¿Lo escuchas, Rose? Está negando tener novia. Creo que deberías dejarlo. —Y allí estaba Jasper, sacando su lado protector a la luz. Da igual, todos sabíamos bien que él agradecía que fuera Emmett quien estaba con su hermana, alguien al que le confiaría la vida si fuese necesario, y no algún otro desconocido.

— Sabes que me amas, hermanito. — comentó Emmett pasando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Jasper. — Además, ¿qué ejemplo le estás dando a Edward? Él puede pedirle a su hermana que te deje si se guía por tus acciones. — reí mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Oh sí, y sé que Alice me haría caso si yo se lo pidiera, ¿cierto enana? —pregunté a Alice, aunque nunca sería capaz de hacer aquello, sabía cuánto se amaba ese par.

— ¡Nunca! — chilló mi hermana tirando del brazo de su novio, aunque le fue imposible si quiera moverlo, ya que Emmett lo mantenía pegado a sí con su fuerza descomunal. — Y devuélveme a mi chico. — se quejó, haciéndonos reír a todos.

— Bien, creo que es hora de entrar. — comenté al momento en que ambas parejas comenzaban sus demostraciones de cariño. Eso era lo malo de ser el soltero de grupo, siempre sobraba.

Todos asintieron y, cada uno de la mano de su pareja, me siguieron hacia el edificio principal en el que se impartían las clases.

Todos los estudiantes nos miraban. A veces me cansaba un poco de aquello, ¿era porque teníamos dinero? ¿Por nuestra ropa de marca?

Bufé por lo bajo, odiaba aquello. ¿Acaso no podían tratarnos igual que trataban a todos los demás? Siempre nos invitaban a almorzar con ellos, como si fuésemos celebridades, y las chicas solían perseguirme hasta el cansancio.

Solían, porque bueno, el cansancio luego de unos años llegaba. Generalmente cada una terminaba encontrando a un chico que si estuviera interesado en ellas, o simplemente se cansaban de rogar y de escuchar la misma respuesta: "Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado."

Ingresé al aula de literatura y me dejé caer con cansancio sobre mi banco.

— Hola Edward. —una voz chillona sonó a mi lado y cerré con fuerza los ojos, sintiéndome un idiota. Hacía menos de dos minutos estaba pensando en cómo las chicas al final se habían rendido conmigo. Obviando a Jessica.

— Hola Jessica. — respondí con cansancio. ¿Acaso nunca entendería que no quería nada con ella?

— Me preguntaba si este viernes harías algo. — comentó. Vaya, esta chica sí que era directa.

— Lo siento, tengo planes. —

Antes de que Jessica pudiese replicar algo —seguramente preguntarme si entonces no podíamos salir el sábado— el profesor entró a la clase. Nunca fui tan feliz de ver a un profesor como en aquél momento.

Una vez que indicó que continuáramos con la lectura que habíamos dejado la clase anterior, tomé Beowulf*, y me dispuse a leer.

El problema fue que, aunque enfocara mis ojos en el texto, para mi era como leer en otro idioma. Y no por que el español antiguo utilizado en el poema fuese complicado —aunque sí lo era un poco— sino porque simplemente mi mente estaba lejos de allí.

O quizá no tanto. Unas aulas más a la derecha.

Sus ojos castaños llegaron a mi mente tan rápido como me hubiera gustado sacarlos, y me pregunté si ella habría venido al instituto hoy.

Detestaba saber que venía caminando hasta aquí. No solo por el hecho de pensar en los peligros que corría una chica como ella caminando sola por las calles desiertas, sino también porque aquello no me permitía chequear su estancia en el estacionamiento. Quiero decir, si no tenía auto, ¿cómo identificar su presencia? Solo viéndola.

Una vez más, mi mente me reprochó por pensar en esa muchacha. No tenía motivos, ella no era importante en mi vida, solo una alumna más, con algún problema personal. No era de mi incumbencia.

Continué fingiendo que leía a la vez que pensaba en que la siguiente clase me tocaba con ella, y gracias a que yo había sido el único sin compañero hasta el momento, ahora nos sentábamos juntos.

Sonreí al pensar aquello.

Le hablaría, y lograría sacarle aunque sea una palabra de su boca.

Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

* * *

><p>*<strong>AVISO:<strong> Cuando digo tonta, no es por que piense que los chicos con retrasos madurativos sean tontos, sino porque aquella es la forma que tiene Edward para expresarse. Es para que nadie se enoje por aquello, sería la última en insultar a personas con otras capacidades, ya que hay varias personas a las que adoro que tienen capacidades diferentes a las mías, y no por eso las considero menos inteligentes (a veces incluso pueden ser más inteligentes que nosotros).

***Beowulf:** Para quienes no sepan quién es, Beowulf es un heroe medieval de un poema muy antiguo, quién tiene que enfrentarse a diferentes adversidades como un dragón, o un ogro furioso. El poema consta con más de 3.000 versos y es... largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno, sí, pronto. Acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo. También es como una introducción a la historia y los personajes. Ya en el próximo capítulo podremos ver a Bella desarrollarse, su actitud para con Edward, y si él logra hablar algo con ella. <strong>

**Gracias a las chicas que se tomaron un minuto para dejarme un lindo review, y a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos o alertas. **

**Aviso que no voy a subir taaan seguido las historias. O sea, ayer subí el prólogo y hoy subo el primer capítulo solo por que sé que hay cosas que no habían quedado claras. Además, tuve el capítulo terminado ayer a la noche y no pude resistirme, tenía que subirlo.  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, la verdad que tengo todas mis expectativas puestas en ella, pero aún así continuaré con mi otra historia (la estoy subiendo a otra cuenta, si quieren saber más de ello entren a mi perfil y ahí encontrarán algo de información).**

**También las invito a pasar por mi mini-fic Coffe Shop que acabo de editarlo hace unos pocos días.  
><strong>

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y que se tomen un minuto para dejarme su opinión en un comentario, ustedes hacen que esta, y todas las historias de Fanfiction puedan continuar, ya lo saben.**

**Un beso grande a todas!**

**RosarioG.**


	3. Una palabra

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Una palabra<strong>

Tamborilee ansiosamente los dedos sobre mi escritorio. Dos minutos. En dos minutos sonaría la campana y yo sería libre para irme a mi clase de matemáticas.

Nunca, desde que tenía memoria, había estado tan ansioso por asistir a una clase de matemáticas. ¡Si las detestaba!

—Edward, espera. —el chillido de Jessica me hizo detenerme en la puerta preocupado. Error. — Solo quería saber sí…—

— No Jessica, no saldré contigo el sábado, ni ningún otro día, ¿puedes entender eso? —

Antes de que la chica pudiese responder, huí del aula apresurándome hacia el salón de matemáticas, rezando por que nadie notara lo ansioso que estaba.

Una vez me senté en mi asiento —en el que todavía no se encontraba mi compañera—me permití sentirme mal por la forma en la que le había contestado a Jessica. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que Isabella Swan causaba en mí.

_Ella tiene la culpa de ser insoportablemente pesada, _comentó una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

Bueno, sí, ella era malditamente insoportable, pero aún así no tenía el derecho de tratarla tan mal. No era justo.

No tuve mucho más tiempo para sentirme culpable por mi mala contestación hacia mi compañera, ya que segundos después, una chica de cabellos castaños y piel pálida ingresó al aula abrazando sus libros con fuerza sobre su pecho, mirando al suelo por el que caminaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Todos sabían que Isabella Swan no era como los demás.

Fulminé con la mirada a mis compañeros, que a los segundos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, aunque a un nivel más bajo, siempre pendientes de ella.

— Hola. — salude suavemente al momento en el que ella apoyaba sus libros en el escritorio y se sentaba a mi lado.

Me miro fijamente por unos segundos, y pude notar a la perfección las ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, y sus pómulos hundidos tristemente.

Sin decir una palabra desvió sus ojos a la pizarra, aún cuando esta rezaba las ecuaciones de la clase anterior, un tema que nosotros ya habíamos visto el mes pasado.

Observé fijamente el perfil de la chica, su nariz respingona y sus labios rellenos la hacían atractiva, aunque aquellas ojeras le daban el aspecto de una persona poco sana. Incluso su cabello, que podía notarse estaba recién lavado, lucía opaco.

Ella era opaca, y aún así, destacaba entre todos. Sin maquillaje, con ropas holgadas, tratando pasar desapercibida, llamaba la atención. Había escuchado a más de un chico hablar de lo bonita que era.

"Un desperdicio" había dicho Mike "si no estuviera tan loca ya la habría invitado a salir."

Loca.

¿Estaba ella loca?

No lo sabía, pero algo me decía que no. Algo me decía que aquella muchacha había sufrido, podías notarlo en su mirada, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera loca.

Simplemente era… distinta.

El profesor ingresó al aula y le pidió a uno de nuestros compañeros que borrara la pizarra. Automáticamente, comenzó a hablar sobre lo que veríamos aquél día.

Números reales, imaginarios… aburrido. Y creo que no era el único al que no le interesaba la clase, ya que mi compañera comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno.

Me entretuve viendo lo que escribía. La mayoría de las veces dibujaba una B, y luego una S. ¿BS? ¿Serían iniciales?

Más misterio en esta chica.

Suspiré y me recargué sobre el escritorio a la vez que dirigía mi mirada al profesor. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Isabella dejaba de hacer garabatos en su cuaderno y me observaba.

Sonreí, y giré mi cabeza hacia ella, encontrándola con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Sus mejillas tomaron un adorable tono rozado, y rápidamente desvió su vista al frente, igual que yo lo había hecho minutos antes.

— Es una clase aburrida, ¿no te parece? — pregunté esperanzado, quizá lograba sacarle algo.

Volteó a verme nuevamente, seguro debatiéndose entre contestarme y no hacerlo.

Creo que al final encontró una tercera opción ya que asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, sin hablar, pero al menos contestándome.

Sonreí por mi logro, eso valía como respuesta, ¿cierto? Aún así me pregunté cuanto le costaría decir un simple "sí", solo por cortesía.

La siguiente hora transcurrió más lenta de lo normal, como siempre cuando estaba aburrido o cuando algo me molestaba. Y en este momento me pasaban las dos cosas.

Estaba aburrido, nada fuera de lo normal, lo que siempre provocaban las clases con este profesor, y por otro lado, estaba molesto. Y eso se debía pura y exclusivamente a Isabella Swan.

No estaba molesto con ella, ella no tenía la culpa de ser como era. Además, no podía pretender que tuviera un trato especial para conmigo, cuando siquiera me conocía.

Estaba molesto conmigo mismo, por mi obsesión insana con esa chica a la que solo conocía hacía una semana, por no poder dejar de pensar en ella, en como sonaría su voz, en los problemas que tendría.

Era un idiota. ¿Cómo me había obsesionado así?

Bufé por lo bajo y sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacar a Isabella de mis pensamientos, logrando todo lo contrario, ya que la aludida volteo la cabeza y me miro con extrañeza por mi comportamiento. Reí, ella no era quién para mirarme raro a mí.

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos me escanearon lentamente, observándome detenidamente. ¿Tendría algo en la cara para que me mirase así?

Hice un gesto con la cabeza, preguntándole silenciosamente cuál era el problema, a lo que simplemente negó, al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba, indicando el fin del módulo.

—Adiós. — comenté poniéndome de pie, y siendo completamente sorprendido cuando en voz muy baja, casi como un murmullo inteligible, ella respondió con la misma palabra.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar observando la puerta del aula por la que ella había salido.

Me había respondido.

¡A mí!

Era la primera vez que me hablaba.

— Edward, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Mike Newton parándose frente a mí y mirándome extrañado, ¿tan notorio era lo pasmado que Isabella Swan me había dejado?

Sonreí feliz antes de responderle, — Sí Mike, me encuentro estupendamente. — y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, tomé mi mochila del suelo y salí del aula con mi sonrisa aún plantada en mi rostro.

Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, aunque la paz no me duró mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos me encontré con mis amigos y mi hermana.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota? — preguntó Emmett riéndose de mi cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo sonreír? — me puse a la defensiva, como siempre que Emmett se encargaba de dejarme en ridículo frente a mis amigos.

— Claro que puedes sonreír, hermanito. — respondió Alice antes de que mi amigo pudiese abrir la boca. — Solo es raro, hoy en la mañana parecías casi de mal humor, y ahora vas por ahí sonriendo como si la vida fuera hermosa. —

— Exacto, _hermanito_. — continuó Emmett. — Solo nos preocupamos por tus problemas de bipolaridad. —

Reí por las idioteces que decía, ¿bipolaridad?

— ¿No puede simplemente haberme pasado algo bueno? — pregunté a la vez que entrabamos a la cafetería del instituto.

— ¿Y esa es la razón? —

Asentí la cabeza y una vez hube tomado una porción de pizza y un refrescó me dirigí a nuestra mesa habitual, sin esperar a los demás.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que te pasó que te alegro tanto? — Jasper y Alice se sentaron en la mesa un minuto después, seguidos por Emmett y Rose.

— Nop. — contesté, remarcando la última letra.

— Es por la chica Swan, ¿cierto? — habló Jasper por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado. Pese a ser el menos curioso y más centrado del grupo, Jasper era un gran observador, y seguro había notado mi obsesión con Isabella.

— ¿Quién? — pregunté, haciéndome el desentendido.

— Vamos Edward, todos notamos como la miras, estás pendiente de cada movimiento que realiza. —

Me sorprendí ante lo que decía mi hermana, ¿tan obvio era?

— Está bien, es cierto. Hoy cuando me despedí me dijo adiós, y es… raro. Solo habla lo justo y necesario, y despedirse de mi no es precisamente lo que se dice "necesario". — respondí sabiendo que por más que negara mi interés por Isabella, ya todos en la mesa estaban enterados.

— O sea.. — Rosalie me dio pie para continuar.

— O sea nada, esa chica me da curiosidad y simplemente me alegro que tuviera la confianza en mí como para despedirse cuando a veces no le responde ni al profesor. —

— Esa chica es rara. —

Fulminé con la mirada a Emmett por lo que había dicho, aún así cuando sabía que era cierto. Era rara.

— Me alegra saber que te preocupas por ella Edward. — comenzó Alice, y yo ya sabía lo que se me avecinaba. — Pero me preocupa tu obsesión por la chica, quiero decir, no es normal que te preocupes tanto por alguien a quién ni conoces. Además, no sabemos qué es lo que tiene. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté confundido. — ¿Lo que tiene?

— Ya sabes Edward, podría ser peligrosa. —

Su respuesta me hizo enfurecer. ¿Peligrosa? ¿Qué carajo quería decir con eso?

— Eres una idiota Alice. Estoy seguro que nosotros somos mucho más peligrosos para ella que ella para nosotros. ¡Por alguna razón actúa así, maldita sea! Algo le pasó, y yo voy a averiguarlo, no me importa lo que tu digas. —

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese refutar alguna de mis palabras, me puse de pie y salí de la cafetería, dejando intacta mi comida en la bandeja, y a mis amigos con sus rostros desencajados.

No me importaba lo que pudieran decir, Isabella no era un peligro para mi, ni yo para ella, y se lo haría notar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.<strong>

**Bueno, sé que tardé en subir el capítulo, pero estaba esperando por reviews, ya que el principio solo me llegaron dos. Sí, dos reviews.**

**Algunas personas, lectoras y autoras, dicen que es patético que pidamos reviews, pero les voy a dejar mi punto de vista. Piensen que escriben una historia a la que le dedican tiempo, dejando de hacer otras cosas para escribir, pero lo hacen porque les gusta hacerlo. La suben a FF pero no reciben reviews. ¿Cómo saben si deben continuar subiéndola? **

**Todas acá somos amateurs, singuna es profesional, seguramente todas tenemos algo para mejorar, unas más que otras **—me incluyo en las que tienen más para mejorar— **y por eso mismo necesitamos sus reviews. Que nos alienten, que nos corrigan, que nos digan si la historia es horrible, aburrida, lenta, lo que sea. Necesitamos sus comentarios.**

**Por eso mismo se los digo, si no recibo cinco reviews en cada capítulo, no subiré más la historia, me dedicaré a continuarla si puedo**, **pero no la subiré más. Ustedes no saben lo bonito que es entrar a tu mail al día siguiente de subir un capítulo, y ver que te dejaron diez reviews. Realmente, te da muchas ganas de continuar.**

**Solo les digo eso. Respondo las preguntas de lo que sea que no haya quedado claro, ustedes solo pregunten.**

**Un abrazo para todas.**

**RosarioG.**


	4. Analizando

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Analizando<strong>

Paseaba por los pasillos del instituto cuando la escuché. Una dulce voz tarareando una canción que me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero a la que no podía ponerle un nombre.

Seguí la voz como si fuera la de una sirena, guiándome por los pasillos hasta poder encontrarla, hipnotizado. Aún cuando solo era un tarareo, era demasiado atractiva esa voz como para no acercarme.

Sentada en las escalinatas de la puerta, resguardada de la lluvia solo por el pequeño techo de chapa que se había puesto improvisadamente años atrás y jamás se había cambiado por cielo raso, estaba Isabella Swan, con los auriculares puestos y tarareando en un volumen considerable una canción que ahora reconocía como Schizophrenia, de Blue October.

Con cuidado, y sin pensarlo dos veces —de haberlo hecho probablemente me habría alejado—haciendo todo lo posible por no asustarla, me senté a su lado. Aún así, pude sentí como se tensaba y levantaba la vista de su reproductor, observando la entrada al bosque, metros adelante.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el mismo sitio que ella, y sin decir nada, me quedé allí, mirando los troncos cubiertos de musgo de los arboles, en silenciosa compañía.

Sentado allí, analicé la letra de la canción, ya que se escuchaba perfectamente a través de sus auriculares.

_Lloro, lloro, y no sé por qué. La fiebre se transforma en mi hogar._

Observé a Isabella cuidadosamente, mirándola en detalle. ¿Esquizofrenia? No creía que fuera eso. Quiero decir, no parecía una chica medicada, y mucho menos la había visto tener un ataque.

Aún así, la canción me hacía pensar en lo que sea que Isabella tenía.

_Tengo una pesadilla llamada esquizofrenia._

Dirigió su vista hacia mí y se encogió en su lugar al darse cuenta de que era observada. Aún así, no desvió su vista de mi, y en el fondo de sus ojos, pude notar que tenía miedo. ¿De mi?

— ¿Estás bien? — la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera procesarlo.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarme con pesar.

_Soy paranoico, auto destructivo._

Autodestructivo. ¿Sería ella así? ¿Sería paranoica?

Bufé bajito, yo era el paranoico. Estaba comparando a la muchacha con una simple canción sin ninguna razón, no era como si ella me hubiese dicho que esa canción la identificaba o algo, pero por alguna razón, presentía que así era.

_Apuesto a que estás esperando una larga y triste historia, sobre como fui maltratado nuevamente._

— ¿Alguna vez responderás alguna de mis preguntas? — cuestioné.

Sus ojos, esos pozos marrones profundos, me analizaron. Me miro detenidamente por un minuto, y luego volvió su mirada al bosque.

Cuando pensé que no iba a responder, volvió a sorprenderme hablando.

— No lo sé. —

Su voz era suave y sedosa, parecía tranquila. Sus cabellos ondeaban en el aire frío del Forks, y me fijé en su ropa. Llevaba puesto un suéter negro, y sostenía las mangas en sus puños, estirándolas.

— Bueno, eso era una pregunta, y recibí una respuesta. Así que podríamos cambiarlo a un sí, ¿qué te parece? — presioné.

Sus labios, los que habían estado en una línea recta y apretada desde que la había visto por primera vez hace una semana, formaron una pequeña, prácticamente invisible, sonrisa.

Y mi corazón latió emocionado en mi pecho.

Yo le había sacado una sonrisa. No importaba con minúscula fuera, no importaba si había durado unos pocos segundos, solo importaba que yo lo había hecho, nadie más.

El resto del receso lo pasé allí, sentado junto a Isabella, escuchando su música a través de sus auriculares, dirigiéndole miradas furtivas —o al menos yo esperaba que ella no las notara— y maravillándome por su natural belleza.

Diferente a Lauren o a Tanya, que trataban de impresionar con sus largos y rubios cabellos, usando ropa que dejaba poco para la imaginación y altísimos tacones, Isabella era todo lo contrario, y a la vez, mucho más bella.

En el momento en el que el timbre sonó, me sentí decepcionado. Si bien no habíamos hablado, ya que luego de su "no lo sé", ella no había vuelto a pronunciar una palabra, me sentía a gusto a su lado, y no quería dejarla.

Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que ella, a la vez que sentía el pasillo llenándose a mis espaldas.

Miré a Isabella y le sonreí, tratando de hacerle ver que no era un peligro para ella.

— Adiós. — volvió a decir, como lo había hecho en la mañana, y al igual que ocurrió en ese momento, mi corazón bailoteó feliz en mi pecho.

¿Qué mierda me había hecho esta chica? Una palabra y mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Tendría un infarto si me decía una oración completa?

Sonreí como bobo ante mi idea, cuando ella ya se había ido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me estás aplicando la ley del hielo? — preguntó Alice entrando a mi cuarto sin siquiera golpear.

— Lo siento, no te escuche, estaba pensando en lo genial que era tener privacidad cuando irrumpiste en mi habitación. — respondí con sarcasmo.

—No te hagas el idiota Edward, sabes que me escuchaste perfectamente. ¿Por qué me ignoras? —

— ¿Ignorarte? En este mismo instante estamos hablando. — sí, evadir el tema era fácil.

— No me dirigiste la palabra desde que saliste de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo. No me estarías hablando ahora si no fuera porque yo vine hasta aquí. — O quizá no era tan fácil.

—No te estoy evadiendo ni mucho menos Alice, simplemente no tengo nada que decirte. —

Mi hermana frunció el ceño enojada por mi respuesta, y se acercó hasta sentarse en mi cama, junto a mí.

— Sabes que no pienso que ella sea peligrosa Edward, solo que no la conoces. — comentó. — Además, no me parece justo que te enojes conmigo por lo que dije, solo me preocupo por ti. —

El ceño de Alice se suavizó, y puso su mirada de hermana mayor preocupada, aún cuando siempre era yo el que hacía el papel de hermano protector.

— Lo sé, pero tampoco me parece justo que digas que ella puede hacerme daño. No es una asesina serial, solo una adolescente con problemas. —

— No quise decir que te haría daño físicamente. — fruncí el ceño confundido, pero cuando fui a hablar, Alice cambió de tema. — Hablas como si en verdad la conocieras. —

— Ese es el punto Ali. — la miré a los ojos, destellaban curiosidad. — Siento como si…—

— ¿La conocieras? — su pregunta me tomo desprevenido. Asentí con la cabeza. — Debo confesar que siento lo mismo. —

— ¿Te resulta familiar? — cuestioné desconcertado. Si era raro que a mí me pareciera conocida, aún más raro era que también le pasase a mi hermana.

— De alguna extraña manera, sí. No sé por qué, mientras más la miro más estoy segura de que no tuve contacto con ella, al menos no tengo ningún recuerdo en el que aparezca, pero aún así, sus ojos, su cabello, incluso sus mejillas arreboladas me resultan familiares. —

Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, ya que me pasaba algo parecido. Todo en ella me hacía recordar a _algo_ o a _alguien_, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no la conocía, ya que la recordaría.

— Solo quería decirte eso Edward, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo. —

Sonreí sinceramente a mi hermana y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, igual que cuando éramos pequeños.

— No estoy enojado, solo quiero que sepas que voy a seguir intentando hablar con ella. —

Alice asintió sabiendo que no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, y yo ni siquiera sabía si ella quería que cambiara de opinión.

— Bien, así me gusta cariño. — sonreí. — Por cierto, a las nueve está la comida. — avisó, antes de marcharse de mi habitación.

Suspiré y me eché sobre mi cama descuidadamente nuevamente, hundiendo la nariz entre las sabanas.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en mi vida. Hacía una semana, todo era normal, tenía mi grupo de amigos con el que me divertía, a mi hermana a la cual adoraba, a mis padres, quienes eran mi ejemplo a seguir. Todo era perfecto.

Y de un día para el otro, llegaba una chica de preciosos ojos marrones y daba vuelta mi mundo de cabeza. Ahora me peleaba con mis amigos y mi hermana por ella, cuando ni siquiera la conocía, no prestaba atención a lo que mis padres decían, y encima, la chica en cuestión ni siquiera estaba interesada en mí.

No estaba interesada en absolutamente nadie. Y yo era parte de ese 'nadie'.

Aún así, pensar en esas tres veces que me había hablado, hacía mi pecho hincharse de orgullo y alegría contenida.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado tú día, Edward? —

La voz de mi padre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Estaba sentado en la meza, revolviendo los restos de comida que había en mi plato con el tenedor, escuchando distraídamente la conversación de mis padres.

— ¿Mi día? — pregunté confundido. ¿Me hablaba a mi?

— La última vez que me fije, tu nombre era Edward, así que supongo que tú deberías contestar, sí. —

— Oh. — pensé en que responder, ¿bien era una buena respuesta? — Estuvo… supongo que normal. — sonreí pensando en que en realidad no había sido tan normal. Isabella me había hablado.

— ¿Normal? ¿Solo eso? —

Miré a mi madre, ¿qué mas esperaba?

— Solo ha sido la escuela, nada más. ¿Qué cosa emocionante podría pasarme? —

— No lo sé, antes llegabas lleno de anécdotas sobre lo que habías hecho con Emmett o con Jasper. — respondió mi madre.

— Eso era antes de que ellos comenzaran a salir con Rose y Alice, la época de diversión termino. — sonreí, expectante.

— ¿Cómo que terminó? ¿Estás insinuando que Rose y yo no somos divertidas, hermano? —

— ¿Yo? Para nada. —

La cena continuó entre discusiones con Alice y chistes de parte de mis padres, como era usual.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer, acompañé a mi madre a la cocina con la vajilla.

— ¿Edward? —

— Dime. —

— Soy tu madre, Edward. No creas que no noto tus cambios. —

Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi madre. — Lo siento, ¿qué? —

— Estás distraído, más que de costumbre. ¿Qué ha pasado? — su pregunta me tomo desprevenido, ¿tan obvio era?

— No sé de que hablas, por supuesto que estoy distraído, se acercan los exámenes semestrales. — mentí espantosamente.

— Si no quieres decirme, está bien, puedo aceptarlo, pero no me mientas Edward, porque no tengo cinco años, soy más grande que tú, y con los años también vino la experiencia, sé cuando me mienten. —

— Lo siento, simplemente… no es nada. Puede que esté más distraído, pero no es por nada importante. — traté de ser lo más convincente posible, y esta vez funciono, ya que su ceño se suavizo, y una sonrisa leve se plantó en sus labios.

— Lo dejaré pasar por un tiempo, pero ya sabes, puedes confiarme lo que sea. —

Una vez en mi cuarto, traté de rememorar las palabras de mi madre sin sentirme culpable por mentirme. No tenía porque contarle absolutamente todo, ¿cierto? El problema de Isabella no era algo de lo que yo podía ir hablando por ahí con cualquiera.

Con esa idea, que era más para convencerme a mí mismo que una realidad, me metí entre las sabanas.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para entablar conversación con Isabella… o para escuchar sus monosílabos.

Aquella noche soñé con una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien.<strong>

**Bueno, ya comenzó el año escolar en mi país, lo que trae una gran ocupación para mí. Es mi último año, y ya que voy a un colegio contable (mucho sobre economía y contabilidad, sí) este año tengo muuuucho trabajo por delante con el Microemprendimiento ficticio que hacemos en el último año. Además, en Argentina en nuestro último año hacemos buzos de egresados (en los cuales ponemos nuestro nombre y algunas otras cosillas), y nos vamos de viaje a un lugar muy bonito de nuestro país, Bariloche, así que estoy un poco ocupada organizando cosas.**

**Espero que no piensen que la historia va muy rápido solo por que Bella le dijo un par de palabritas a Edward, todavía le queda bastante por delante hasta que ella se abra a él. Y espero también que no les parezca que la historia va muy lenta, todo es necesario para que se desarrolle bien, y esta vez no voy a cometer el error de apresurarme con los hechos como lo hice en mi primer historia.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, gracias a las que dejaron reviews y agregaron a alertas o favoritos, y sepan, no voy a dejar de subir la historia, pero aún así espero que me dejen sus opiniones en reviews, no les va a tomar más de un minuto de su tiempo, y a mi me hacen muy feliz.**

**Por cierto, si a alguna lo le respondí su review, sepan que no es a proposito, a veces los leo desde otra computadora que no es la mía, y luego olvido responderlos, nuevamente, lo siento.  
><strong>

**Un beso enorme para todas!**

**RosarioG.**


	5. Compañía

**Nota de autora: ****Se que han pasado dos años desde la última vez que subí — sino me equivoco la última vez fue en marzo del 2012— por lo que no espero que nadie lea esto. Me gustaría saber que no estoy hablando sola mientras escribo esto, pero lo mas probable es que así sea. Aún así, voy a tratar de retomar las historia, más por mi que por nadie. Estos años han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, poco después de subir el capítulo anterior me puse de novia — con quien sigo en la actualidad —, me fui de viaje, y luego empecé la facultad (estudiando Abogacía) por lo que no había espacio en mi vida para escribir. Pero el otro día decidí entrar para ver como seguía la página, y aunque veo que ya no es tan concurrida como antes, decidí seguir con esto, que para mi era un proyecto importante. Por lo que si alguna entra y ve esto, la invito a releer los primeros capítulos y a seguir la historia junto a mi. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

**Summary: **Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Compañía<strong>

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro en cuanto abrí mis ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que Isabella me había dirigido. Era de locos sentirse así de feliz por una pequeñez como aquella, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama sin esperar a que sonara la alarma — aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para la hora en la que debería despertar — y me metí en la ducha tarareando alguna canción inexistente.

Tenía en claro lo que haría. Pasaría el receso junto a ella igual que el día anterior, y lograría que me dirigiera alguna palabra más, aunque fuera por cansancio.

Me vestí sin siquiera fijarme lo que me ponía — solo esperaba que Alice no me molestara por ello — y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina. Una vez allí saludé a mi madre, quién recién estaba preparando el café.

— ¿Qué haces listo tan temprano, Edward? — preguntó mirándome extrañada. Me encogí de hombros sin responder y comencé a ayudarla a tostar el pan.

Luego de desayunar e ignorar las miradas extrañadas que me dirigían mis padres, subí al coche de Alice al igual que el día anterior, y encendí el estéreo. Las suaves notas del principio de una canción de _Nickelback_ llenaron el auto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no habrá música movida y fuerte? — preguntó Alice, sorprendida por lo romántica que sonaba aquella canción.

— ¿Prefieres otra cosa? — pregunté, sabiendo que no soportaba la música que yo solía escuchar.

— Oh no, esta canción es muy bonita Edward, mucho mejor que lo que escuchas siempre. — Sonreí pensando en lo que para ella era buena música. — Solo pensé que esto era demasiado romántico para ti. —

Fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de mi hermana, ¿qué estaba insinuando?

Antes de que lo notara, llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto, y sin decir más, ambos salimos del coche para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

Saludé a Emmett y a Jasper distraidamente a la vez que enfocaba la vista varios metros más allá de ellos, a la entrada del instituto, donde Isabella entraba con paso tranquilo.

— No desaparecerá por que le quites los ojos de encima unos segundos. — murmuró Jasper en tono bajo, para que el resto no escuchara. Emmett, Rose y Alice estaban comentando sobre el nuevo coche de mi hermana y las mejoras que podrían hacerle. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizá no habla con nadie solo porque no tiene nada interesante que decir? —

No le respondí. ¿Qué quería decir con ello? ¿Qué simplemente callaba por que le aburría el mundo y no por que tuviera algún problema en especial?

Lo dudaba mucho.

Esos ojos tristes no eran simplemente signo de estar aburrida, allí había algo más.

Sin decir nada comencé a caminar hacía el edificio, no tenía ganas de volver sobre el mismo tema, no era asunto de ellos con quien hablaba yo. O con quien _trataba _de hablar.

Me senté en mi asiento de siempre para la hora de español, sorprendentemente — o no tanto, teniendo en cuenta como la había tratado la mañana anterior — Jessica pasó de mí y se sentó con Mike Newton. Me encargaría de disculparme otro día.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el profesor decía, aún seguíamos viendo el tema de la semana pasada, comencé a pensar nuevamente en Isabella, como era costumbre en los últimos días.

Una vez que sonó el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora, me levanté de mi asiento, y traté de caminar lo más tranquilo posible hacía el aula de cálculo, para evitar que todos notaran lo desesperado que estaba por llegar.

Cuando llegué noté que mi compañera ya estaba en su sitio usual. Bien.

— Buenos días. — saludé, sentándome a su lado.

Asentimiento de cabeza.

Eso era algo más que la indiferencia del día anterior, ¿cierto?

Apoyé mi cuaderno sobre la mesa y me giré. Isabella vestía un simple buzo azul con un jean holgado. Por otro lado, sus ojeras seguían igual de moradas y sus mejillas igual de hundidas.

Me devolvió la mirada unos segundos, para luego voltear la cabeza hacia el profesor, que entraba al aula con paso tranquilo, sonriente como siempre. Odiaba que sonriera, ¿por qué era feliz? Era un profesor, no tenía que ser feliz sabiendo que sus alumnos lo odiaban. Él disfrutaba de la idea de ser odiado, supongo.

Bufé por lo bajo — debía desechar esa costumbre de una vez — y abrí mi cuaderno apesadumbrado.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que obsesionarme con la chica rara? ¿Por qué tenía que obsesionarme con la única chica que no estaba interesada? ¿Por qué simplemente no me fijaba en Tanya o en Lauren, quienes no dudarían en acercarse?

Porque eso era lo fácil. Y a mi definitivamente no me atraía lo fácil, yo quería el desafío. Idiota.

— …una inecuación.— la voz del profesor Banner me hizo sobresaltar. — ¡Señor Cullen, le estoy hablando!—

— ¿Sí? — pregunté, confundido por su enojo. ¿No estaba hasta hace un segundo sonriendo?

— Acabo de hacerle una pregunta, pero parece que no está interesado en su nota, ya que todavía no obtengo una respuesta. —

— Yo…— dude al responder. No había escuchado la pregunta, ¿qué iba a responderle?

— Srta. Swan, ¿haría el favor de responder lo que el señor Cullen no sabe? —

Me preparé mentalmente para el silencio que vendría, lo que también le costaría la nota a ella y por mí culpa, pero fui nuevamente sorprendido.

— Una inecuación se caracteriza por tener los signos de desigualdad, contrario a las ecuaciones. — su voz, baja y contenida, fluyó en el aire respondiendo aquella pregunta que el señor Banner había hecho y yo no había contestado, dejándome seco en mi lugar.

— Bien, algo es algo. — una vez dicho eso, el profesor siguió con su clase, aunque otra vez, dejé de prestarle atención.

Gracias a mi momento de idiotez — ya que la pregunta no era tan complicada — Isabella había hablado frente a la clase entera, logrando que todos la miraran asombrados.

Notando la atención renovada que obtuvo, Isabella se hundió en su lugar y no volvió a abrir la boca.

— Gracias. — susurré.

Y otra vez no respondió.

Comenzaba a creer que entendía a esta muchacha. Luego de que la gente dejara de observarla detenidamente comenzó a relajarse en su asiento.

A ella le molestaba que la miraran, que le prestaran atención. Por eso cuando la gente se distraía, ella bajaba la guardia.

Una vez más, Isabella comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno distraidamente.

Decidí guardarme las plabras para un rato después, cuando la acompañara durante el receso, no queriendo apabullarla ahora que entendía un poquito su personalidad. O eso quería creer.

— Adiós.— murmuré cuando sonó la campana, y de alguna forma, se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro habito.

— Adiós. — respondió, y luego desapareció.

Luego de un par de clases más, cuando fue hora del almuerzo, espere unos minutos más sentado en el aula, para no cruzarme con mis amigos y tener que darles explicaciones sobre porqué no iría con ellos a la cafetería.

Luego de una cantidad de tiempo que me pareció razonable me levante y fui nuevamente a los escalones de la entrada, encontrando a Isabella en la misma posición del día anterior.

Con cautela, me acerqué a ella mi me senté a su lado.

Con un "hola" de mi parte, y un asentimiento de cabeza de ella, nos fundimos en un cómodo silencio.

Ella escuchaba música y yo la miraba a ella.

— Si te molesto deberías decirmelo, no quiero incomodarte. —

Sus ojos se despegaron del estacionamiento y me observó.

— Quédate. — respondió en un susurro tan bajo que hubiera pensado era parte de mi imaginación si no la hubiera visto mover los labios.

La observe morderse el labio inferior distraidamente una vez que volvió su vista a los arboles lejanos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa aún con aquellas ojeras y su tan marcada delgadez?

— Escuchas la misma música que yo. — comenté, al escuchar como empezaba un tema de Linkin Park a través de los auriculares.

Sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarme, Isabella se quitó uno de los auriculares y me lo tendió. Sin saber que decir, tome la pequeña ficha entre mis dedos y la coloqué en mi oído.

El resto de la hora la pasamos así, sentados, mirando la nada, y esuchando música juntos. Una vez que sonó la campana, le tendí el auricular, apoyándolo sobre mi mano abierta.

Isabella lo agarró entre sus dedos, haciendo que una pequeña parte de su dedo indice rozara mi palma, provocando una pequeña corriente entre nosotros.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y así nos quedamos unos segundos más, solo observándonos.

Sin decir más, Isabella se dió la vuelta y se marchó, dejándome allí parado, observándola como un tonto.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó mi hermana una vez dentro del auto.

— ¿Cuándo?— inquirí, aún cuando sabía a que se refería.

— Estabas con Isabella, ¿cierto?— sonreí, me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando por la ventana.

El resto de los días de la semana pasaron igual, con tranquilidad, Isabella y yo terminamos compartiendo un pequeño ritual, pasábamos cada receso sentados allí, solo escuchando música, intercambiando no mucho más que una o dos palabras.

El problema fue cuando Isabella no apareció el lunes siguiente.

Comencé a preocuparme cada vez más a medida que pasaba el día, sabiendo que parecía un psicótico mirando en diferentes direcciones cada pocos segundos.

¿Estaría enferma? ¿Le había ocurrido algo? ¿Estaría herida?

No solo me preocupaba eso, sino que pasaría cuando volviera a las clases.

Hacía tres días que no la veía, y temía que en aquel tiempo hubiera perdido la poca confianza que había puesto en mi.

Al mismo tiempo estaba enojado por mi obsesión. ¿No podía simplemente dejar de pensar en ella?

Sabía bien la respuesta:

No.

— Probablemente tenga gripe, ya sabes, escuche que viene desde Arizona, no debe estar acostumbrada al frío. — comentó mi hermana cuando volvíamos a la casa el martes.

Isabella no había aparecido ese día tampoco, y yo comenzaba a desesperar.

— Además ya sabes, no deberías estar así, la conoces hace solo dos semanas. —

Reprimí las ganas de contestarle algún insulto y decidí simplemente ignorarla, no tenía ganas de que me volviera a retar y a decirme que Isabella era peligrosa.

No lo era.

Y después de todo, lo fuera o no, ¿no era mi problema?

Alice había dicho que no temía que me lastimara físicamente.

No es como si estuviera enamorado de ella como para que mis emociones se vieran afectadas.

Simplemente sentía curiosidad, ¿cierto?

Solo quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo. Si alguien lo lee, aún cuando no lo merezca, dejeme un review o algo, estaría encantada de responderles.<strong>

**Espero que después de tanto tiempo estén bien, saludos!**

**RosarioG.**


	6. Te conozco

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

**Summary: **Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Te conozco <strong>

El miércoles por la mañana Isabella volvió a aparecer, y junto a ella mi buen humor. Ésta vez, no vino a pie, sino en un ruidoso auto —si así podía llamársele a aquel aparatoso monovolumen — llamando la atención de todos nuestros compañeros.

Con las mejillas arreboladas salió del interior del coche y caminó con paso apresurado al interior del instituto, obviamente tratando de desaparecer del foco de atención de todos.

Sin esperar a mis amigos —algo que se estaba volviendo una costumbre— entre al edificio y me dirigí a mi clase, deseando que llegara la hora de cálculo para tratar de sonsacarle alguna palabra a Isabella.

En clase, Jessica volvía a sentarse a mi lado.

— Hola Edward.— saludó una vez me hube acomodado. —

— Hola Jessica.— respondí sin mucha emoción en la voz. Aparentemente no iba a ser necesario disculparme por mi mala contestación, Jessica olvidaba rápido.

— He notado que ultimamente te juntas con la chica nueva. — comentó.— No es de mi incumbencia, pero hace años que ignoras a todas las chicas de Forks, ¿porqué a ella no?—

— Tienes razón. No es de tu incumbencia.— respondí con voz contenida.

— Lo siento, pero ella es algo... loca. —

— ¿La conoces?— pregunté.

— No, pero...—

— ¿Has hablado con ella?— interrumpí.

— No, pero Edward.—

— Entonces no la juzgues, Jessica. —

— Tú tampoco la conoces. — rebatió, estrechando los ojos y acercándose más a mi.

— Ese no es el punto. — tomé distancia de ella, aún sintiendo su perfume demasiado dulzón en mi nariz. — No te metas en mi vida Jessica, no somos amigos.—

Sin esperar a que me respondiera miré al profesor, quien acababa de entrar al aula, e ignoré olímpicamente a mi compañera. Esperaba que al día siguiente volviera a sentarse con Mike.

Una vez en el aula de cálculo, fijé mi mirada en Isabella. Sus ojeras eran mucho más notorias que la última vez que la había visto.

— Has vuelto. — me senté a su lado y la observé detenidamente. Sus labios estaban resecos y blanquecinos. — ¿Estuviste enferma?—

Isabella me miró fijamente unos minutos, sin responderme. Después de un rato, volvió su vista al cuaderno, y como ya era común en ella, comenzó a dibujar figuras sin sentido. Fruncí el ceño molesto, ¿volvíamos al principio?

— Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa. — murmuré bajito. No creí que me hubiera escuchado, pero nuevamente, Isabella me sorprendía. Volvió su mirada hacia mi.

— ¿Cuál? — su voz era apenas un susurro, jamás la había escuchado hablar fuerte.

— En la que me ignoras como si no estuviera. — respondí molesto. — Si te molesta que te hable solo dilo, me alejaré. —

A continuación, volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez había algo más en su mirada. Miedo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué?

Negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y volvió a su cuaderno.

¿Que significaba esa negativa? Quise creer que quería decir que no me alejara, que siguiera hablándole.

El resto de la clase Isabella me dedicó varias miradas furtivas, y cada vez que notaba que yo la observaba, volvía su mirada a su cuaderno, levemente sonrojada. Me gustaba aquel sonrojo, la hacía parecer más viva. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habría pasado estos días, claramente no había dormido bien, sus ojeras habían dejado de ser eso, solo ojeras, para convertirse en grandes surcos morados bajo sus ojos.

La hora del almuerzo llego luego de varias horas de aburrimiento y me pregunté que clases cursaría Isabella cuando no se sentaba junto a mí. Me dirigí al lugar donde solía pasar los recesos los últimos días, y nuevamente, allí estaba. Solo que esta vez no escuchaba música.

— ¿Sin batería? — pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

— No. — susurró.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunté extrañado. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

— No debes quedarte si no quieres. — susurró con su voz sedosa, la cual casi nunca lucía.

— Pero quiero. —

Luego de eso nos fundimos en un silencio cómodo — al menos lo era para mi — en el que solo me dediqué a observarla. Descubrí varios detalles que anteriormente no había notado. Su pequeña nariz estaba llena de diminutas pecas que le daban un aspecto más infantil, sus pestañas eran mucho mas largas y tupidas de lo que recordaba, y su cabello castaño tenía extraños reflejos rojos cuando estaba bajo el sol.

— ¿Me dirás por que faltaste? — pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio.

— No me sentía bien.— respondió sin darle mucha importancia, aunque sabía que había algo más que un simple malestar detrás de aquello. Aún así, lo deje pasar.

— ¿Y ahora? —

— ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó bajito.

— ¿Ahora te sientes bien? —

— Yo... Supongo. — se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

— Puedes contarme si quieres. Puedes confiar en mi. — luego de decir aquello me arrepentí. Isabella estaba hablando más de la cuenta, y no quería apabullarla.

— Solo quedémonos así, Edward. —

Sonreí. Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, y sonaba extremadamente dulce en sus labios.

El resto de los minutos los pasamos así, en silencio, observando los poco comunes rayos de sol iluminando los lejanos arboles de Forks. Extrañamente, no me aburrí, me sentía agradecido por que me dejara pasar tiempo con ella, de que depositara su confianza en mí.

Aún no notaba que mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más me costaría separarme cuando llegara el momento.

Una vez sonó la campana, ambos nos levantamos, y por primera vez, ella fue la primera en decir adiós. Sonreí como un idiota el resto del día. Isabella se estaba abriendo a mí, y eso me alegraba.

— He pensado que podríamos ir a visitar a los Swan un día de éstos. O invitarlos a comer. — alcé la cabeza inmediatamente mi madre pronunció aquellas palabras. Ya era de noche y estábamos en el comedor cenando.

— ¿Te refieres a la casa de Isabella Swan, mamá?— se me adelantó Alice.

— Sí, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.—

Fruncí el ceño extrañado. — No te sigo. — comenté.

— ¿No lo recuerdan? — esta vez fue mi padre quien habló.

— Claramente no, papá. — respondí.

— Oh, fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Se acuerdan de las vacaciones en Phoenix? — asentí confundido. Yo tenía cinco años y nos habíamos ido un mes entero de vacaciones. — Conocimos un matrimonio que tenía una niña adorable. Edward se hizo amigo de ella en seguida y se pasó todo el mes persiguiéndola como un perrito faldero, ¿recuerdan? Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Alice se puso muy celosa al principio, creía que la ibas a reemplazar como hermana. — mi padre me sonrió. — Cuando faltaba poco para volver terminaron haciéndose amigas también.—

Comencé a recordar aquellas lejanas vacaciones y una imagen muy clara vino a mi mente. Una niña pequeñita agitaba su muñeca frente a mis ojos alegremente. La misma niña con la que había soñado unas noches atrás.

— Pero... — comencé a hablar, pero Alice me interrumpió.

— Aquella niña no se llamaba Isabella, papá. — murmuró confundida.

— Claro que sí se llamaba así. — mi madre sonrió. — Le decían Bella.—

Bella. Bella Swan. BS.

Sonreí a la vez que todas las piezas encajaban en mi mente.

— Pues Isabella a cambiado mucho, entonces. Sería imposible reconocerla incluso para ustedes si no les dijera su nombre. — comentó Alice, jugando distraídamente con la comida en su plato.

— ¿A qué te refieres, hija? — preguntó mi padre extrañado.

— Que ya no quedan rastros de esa niña alegre y divertida en ella. Ya no es Bella. —

Me fui a la cama pensando en lo que había dicho mi hermana minutos antes. _Ya no es Bella. _Ahora tenía más razones para pensar que a Isabella le había pasado algo para ser así.

_— Mira, tu puedes jugar con Debbie, y yo lo haré con Zoe.— murmuró la niña frente a mi, agitando una muñeca._ — _Tu puedes jugar con Sophie, Alice. — _

_— No quiero jugar contigo. — murmuró mi hermana haciendo un puchero._

_— ¿Porqué no? Ellas son mejores amigas, no pueden separarse. Nosotros podríamos ser iguales. Juega con nosotros. — pidió la niña._

_Alice sonrió y se acercó a nosotros lentamente._

_— Está bien. —_

_— Mejores amigos. — murmuró la pequeña sonriente, y le entregó la muñeca a mi hermana._

Me estiré en la cama lentamente recordando el sueño que había tenido, y sonreí.

Aquella niña se había vuelto algo como mi pequeña obsesión aquel mes. Lo único que hacía era preguntar por ella y molestar a mis padres sobre ir a visitar a los Swan. Cuando tuvimos que volver me enoje muchisimo con mis padres, y les dije que me quedaría en Phoenix con Bella.

Me reí bajito mientras entraba a la ducha.

Las dos semanas siguientes al viaje estuve triste, y hasta mis padres me dejaron hablar por teléfono unos minutos con ella. Luego de un tiempo, cuando entré al Kinder, lo olvidé y me hice muy amigo de Emmett y Jasper.

Ella había sido mi primer amiga de verdad, aunque también creo que había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento infantil con ella.

Por fin comencé a entender esa atracción que sentía hacia ella. No era una atracción física, aunque Isabella era una chica bonita. Era algo diferente, emocional, me sentía conectado a ella. Era por eso que quería estar con ella, que no la veía rara como lo hacía el resto. Yo estaba junto a _Bella_ cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos, no con Isabella.

Nadie la conocía realmente, ni siquiera Alice, porque solo había compartido unos pocos días con ella.

Yo era diferente. Yo aún podía ver aquella niña de profundos y alegres ojos chocolate cuando la veía, aún cuando no hubiera recordado que la conocía, una parte de mi, lo sabía.

En lo más profundo de mi alma, quería que ella regresara.

Aún cuando mi mente la había olvidado luego de un tiempo, corazón la recordaba, y quería a aquella niña de nuevo. Quería verle sonreír alegremente como solía hacerlo.

Y más que nunca, quería entender que había pasado. Quería ayudarla.

— Ayer me puse a recordar un poco más sobre aquellas vacaciones. — comentó mi hermana una vez dentro de si llamativo auto. — Recordé como la perseguías a cada lado que ella iba. No dista mucho con la actualidad. — rió mientras yo ponía la música.

— Cállate, enana. — murmuré molesto.

— También recordé aquella vez que jugamos a las muñecas los tres juntos. Era una niña muy simpática. —

— Yo también recordé eso. — le respondí sonriente.

Al igual que la semana pasada, Jessica volvió a sentarse junto a Mike, quien sonreía como idiota. Esperaba que esta vez su orgullo primara y se quedara junto a él.

Feliz por haberme librado de mi compañera y porque el profesor había decidido dar por terminado el tema de héroes medievales, la clase se me pasó rápidamente, y cuando quise notarlo, ya estaba caminando hacia mi clase de cálculo. Bella ya estaba allí, sentada en el lugar de siempre con un sweater morado un poco mas ajustado de lo que acostumbraba a llevar.

— Hola _Bella. —_saludé al sentarme a su lado, resaltando su apodo. Ella giró la cabeza y me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Como...? — tragó saliva. — ¿Cómo me llamaste?—

— ¿Ya no te gusta? De niña te decía así. — respondí, preocupado por haber dicho algo de más. Quizá ya no la llamaban así.

— Me gusta. — respondió. — Solo que no...— no llegó a terminar la frase porque el profesor entró a la clase y pidió silencio.

Como empezaríamos a ver un tema nuevo, no pude seguir hablando con Bella.

El resto de la clase se pasó de forma parecida a la anterior, Bella se la pasaba enviándome miradas confusas y desviando la vista cuando yo la observaba.

— Luego te explico. — susurré cuando el profesor se distrajo un segundo para explicarle algo a Tyler Crowley.

Lamentablemente, no pude explicarle nada. Cuando fui a nuestro sitio usual, Bella no estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa!<strong>

**Tanto tiempo sin escribir me dio muchas ganas, así que planeo seguir subiendo seguido. Aunque nadie me dejo un review, algunos mas me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, así que voy a seguir subiendo.**

**Edward ya se acuerda de donde conoce a Bella, ¿cómo se lo tomará ella? ¿a dónde habrá ido?**

**Espero que estén bien, saludos.**

**RosarioG.**


	7. Conectados

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

**Summary: **Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Conectados<strong>

Comencé a buscar a Isabella a través del instituto. Su camioneta seguía en el recinto, por lo que ella debía de estar allí, ¿cierto? Entré en la biblioteca y diferentes aulas sin buenos resultados, cuando se me ocurrió pasar por la enfermería.

Efectivamente, allí estaba.

— Hola señora Cope. — saludé a la mujer regordeta mientras observaba a través de la ventana que daba a la sala de enfermería. Allí, recostada sobre una camilla, estaba Bella.

— Señor Cullen, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?— preguntó, mirándome con perspicacia. — No parece sentirse mal. —

— Me enteré que mi amiga se sentía mal y había venido a la enfermería, solo quería saber como estaba. — mentí. Bueno, lo segundo era verdad, pero nadie me había informado sobre el paradero de Bella. Probablemente nadie había notado su ausencia.— ¿Sabe que le pasó?—

— La señorita Swan sufrió un desmayo en la hora de biología, estaban haciendo la prueba de grupo sanguíneo. Es algo común, siempre le pasa a alguno. Ella está a punto de salir, si quiere esperarla... — comentó la señora Cope antes de volver a su revista de chimentos.

¿Se había desmayado solo por ver sangre?

Me senté a esperar en una silla que había a unos metros de su escritorio, y unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a Bella y a la enfermera tras ella.

— Hola Bella. — saludé mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

— Srta. Swan, le haré una nota para que entregue mañana en las clases que perdió para pueda irse a su casa ahora así descansa. Le aconsejo que no maneje usted, así que si su amigo quiere, puede llevarla hasta casa. — Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente, ignorándola, le respondí a la enfermera.

— No tengo ningún problema en llevarla a su casa. —

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y nos hizo una nota a ambos, excusándonos por el resto del día. Una vez en el pasillo, noté que las clases ya se habían retomado y no había nadie deambulando por allí. Bella se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente.

— No tienes que llevarme a casa Edward, puedo conducir. —

— Quiero hacerlo, además, no tengo que concurrir a historia gracias a ti. — le sonreí. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — respondió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

La seguí. Una vez fuera, en el estacionamiento, me di vuelta para encararla y estiré mi mano.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— Las llaves. —

A regañadientes, Bella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su campera y me tendió un manojo de llaves entre las que estaba la de su coche. Sin esperar a que dijera nada, las tomé de su mano y me dirigí a su aparatoso coche, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella. Entro al auto no sin antes dirigirme una mala mirada. No le gustaba depender de los demás, eso podía verlo desde lejos.

— Es... acogedor. — murmuré, una vez dentro. Realmente lamentaba no haber ido en mi precioso Volvo esa mañana.

— Ya, conduce. — respondió, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Encendí un coche e hice un pequeño salto en mi sitio al oír el estruendo que produjo el coche. Negué con la cabeza horrorizado y di marcha atrás, para podes salir del aparcadero.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — le pregunté, cuando ya estábamos en camino. Sabía que los Swan se habían mudado a una pequeña casa donde antes vivía un viejito que había muerto hacía algún tiempo, por lo que no necesité indicaciones.

— Me descompuse. — dijo, como si fuera lo más común del mundo desmayarte en clases. La miré intrigado. — Nunca me gustó la sangre.—

— Gracias a Dios a mi no me pasa. Planeo seguir los pasos de mi padre. — le conté para distraerla. Bella me miró sin entender. — El es médico. —

— Oh. —

Isabella se quedó unos minutos en silencio, y cuando creí que no volvería a hablarme, su voz me sorprendió.

— ¿Edward? — La observé rápidamente antes de volver la vista al camino, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. — ¿Como sabes que me dicen Bella? —

Sonreí volviendo a recordar aquellas vacaciones y me pregunté si ella recordaría a aquel pequeño niño que la persiguió por todos lados durante un mes. Era poco probable.

— Te conocí de pequeño. — respondí, sin proporcionarle muchos detalles. Quería oír su voz, por lo que la incitaría a hablarme. Cuando comprendió que no continuaría, habló.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, algo tensa.

— Cuando tenía cinco fui a vacacionar con mis padres y mi hermana a Phoenix. —

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera visto a Alice? Aún con su pequeño tamaño llamaba la atención a kilómetros, solo debías observar el pequeño terremoto saltarín.

— Se llama Alice, va un año por delante que nosotros. Es un duende diminuto con cabello negro, probablemente la habrás visto arrastrando a su novio, Jasper, por todo el instituto. — sonreí al pensar en mi escandalosa pero adorable hermana.

— Creo que ya sé quien es. No se te parece. — comentó, mirándome.

— ¿No? — pregunté, aunque sabía que era cierto.

— No solo difieren físicamente. Tú eres muy tranquilo. —

— Pues si crees que yo soy tranquilo, deberías conocer a Jasper. Lo adoro, pero su tranquilidad roza lo aburrido.— comenté. — Aún así, estábamos hablando de mis vacaciones en Phoenix, ¿cierto? —

— Cierto. — coincidió.

— Como te dije, tenía cinco y Alice estaba cerca de los siete. A mi padre le habían dado un mes de vacaciones entero por todo el tiempo que había dedicado al hospital, sin un día de descanso. Por lo que tomamos nuestras cosas, y decidimos ir en busca del sol y el calor, ya sabes, demasiado tiempo en Forks. Un par de días después de llegar, en la playa, mis padres se hicieron amigos de un matrimonio con una pequeña. — le sonreí mientras aparcaba en la puerta de su casa y ella me observaba fijamente. — Tenía un largo cabello castaño, profundos ojos color chocolate y una tez muy pálida, aún cuando había vivido en Arizona desde su nacimiento. Congeniamos en seguida y nos hicimos muy amigos. —

— Yo.. — Bella estaba sonrojada, e intuí que no recordaba nada de aquello.

— No te preocupes, no tienes que recordarlo, éramos pequeños. — le sonreí tiernamente. — Yo no podría olvidarlo. Pasé un mes entero jugando con muñecas. Sophie, Debbie, y Zoe. — me reí de los nombres de las muñecas de Bella, sacándole una muy pequeña sonrisa.

— En realidad, algo recuerdo. — aceptó, mirándome a los ojos. — Me llamaste por teléfono una vez. — asentí con la cabeza, asombrado de que lo recordara.

— Fueron unas buenas vacaciones. — murmuré. — Tuve buena compañía. —

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, y aún con sus ojeras y sus ojos tristes, me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Estiré la mano lentamente, con cautela, y antes de que ella pudiera retroceder acaricié la suave y tersa piel de su mejilla, la cual estaba más tibia de lo que esperé debido a su sonrojo. Ella me miró fijamente, sorprendida, durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre alejarme o no, y al final, y tomándome por sorpresa esta vez ella a mi, cerró los ojos y reclino la cabeza sobre mi mano.

Unos segundos después se alejó.

— Yo... debería entrar. — susurró, mirándome.

— Oh, sí, por supuesto. —

— ¿Cómo volverás? — cuestionó, mientras yo abría lentamente la puerta del monovolumen.

— Caminaré, no estoy muy lejos. —

Una vez fuera del auto, Isabella se acercó a mi y me observó detenidamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres llevártelo? — apuntó al coche.

— Creo que llegaré más rápido a pie que si me voy en eso. — me reí, sacándole la segunda pequeña sonrisa del día.

— Entonces... adiós Edward.—

Y sin decir más, se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la casa.

— Adiós, Bella.—

Durante el camino a casa — y luego de mandarle un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que se fuera sin mí del instituto— pensé en Bella, como había hecho en las últimas dos semanas.

¿Notaría ella la conexión que yo veía entre nosotros? ¿Era por eso que se soltaba más conmigo? ¿O era que simplemente no estaba tan mal como todos creíamos? Tal vez solo era tímida, pensé. Aún así, dentro de mi cabeza, sabía que eso no era cierto. Recordaba como se había encogido ante el tacto de Mike el primer día de clases, cuando sin imaginarse su reacción, la tomó del hombro para presentarse. Sus ojos habían mostrado no solo miedo, sino horror.

¿Porqué ante mi tacto no se alejaba despavorida? ¿Porqué sus ojos solo habían mostrado sorpresa, más no miedo? No sabía el porque, pero me alegraba de que así fuera.

Me alegraba que me dejara pasar tiempo con ella, que me permitiera rozar suavemente su mejilla, que me permitiera llevarla a casa.

El problema era que no sabía cuánto iba a durar aquello. Tal vez solo estaba bajando la guardia por un tiempo conmigo, eso no significaba que me quisiera cerca por mucho más tiempo.

¿Y qué pasaría si un día ella decidiera alejarse? Si se diera cuenta que mi presencia no la beneficiaba, que no la ayudaba. ¿Dejaría de hablarme nuevamente?

No sabía como respondería yo ante aquello. No sabía porque, pero no la quería lejos, quería seguir compartiendo con ella como venía haciendo los últimos días.

Quería más sonrisas, y si fuera posible, sonrisas que si llegaran a sus ojos.

Quería más de ella. Lo quería todo.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, o que al menos, no iba a ser fácil de conseguir. Y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ello.

Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

.

.

.

El siguiente día llego antes de que pudiera organizar un plan del todo lógico en mi cabeza. Sabía lo que quería, lo tenía claro, pero aún no estaba seguro de como lograrlo.

El camino al colegio y la primer hora de clase se pasaron como un borrón ante mis ojos, no estaba completamente seguro de si Jessica se había sentado a mi lado o no, no sabía siquiera que habíamos visto en clase. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba sentado en mi banco, en Matemáticas, junto a Bella.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó bajito, sacándome de mi ensueño.

— Sal este fin de semana conmigo. — contesté, evadiendo la anterior pregunta.

— Lo siento, ¿qué?— preguntó extrañada. Extrañamente, parecía como si hubiéramos cambiado de lugar de la hora a la mañana, yo era el que no saludaba, el que seguramente tendría cara de perdido, y ella era la que me miraba extrañada, preguntándose que habría de malo en mí.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? — reformé lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

Bella me miro fijamente unos segundos, sin entender del todo que me pasaba.

— No seré una buena compañía, Edward. — murmuró, mirándome con tristeza.

— No es eso lo que pregunté. ¿Saldrás conmigo o no?— insistí.

— Lo pensaré. — Y sin más, Isabella se dio vuelta y enfocó su vista a su profesor.

Bueno, al menos volvíamos a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, aún cuando no hayan sido mucho, me alegraron mucho y espero seguir recibiéndolos, me hacen feliz. También gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas.<strong>

**El capítulo es un poco corto pero me parece que tiene bastantes cosas interesantes. Edward esta cada vez mas "enganchado" con Bella, y ella está cada vez mas suelta con él. Habrá que ver cuanto dura eso.**

**Respecto al desmayo de Bella, tal vez parezca innecesario y sacado de los libros, pero más adelante verán como sí es importante y tiene mucho que ver con la historia. En el próximo capítulo va a haber más de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, que aparecieron muy poco hasta ahora.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y comenten, me gusta que me den teorías sobre lo que puede haberle pasado a Bella.**

**Ya mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo así que si no es mañana, el viernes a más tardar lo tendrán.**

**Saludos!**

**RosarioG.**


	8. Intervención

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

**Summary: **Sin razón aparente, a los siete años de edad, Isabella Swan pasó de ser una niña angelical, divertida y simpática, a ser una persona vulnerable y solitaria, dejó de comunicarse con la gente, y se sumió en su propio y oscuro mundo. Diez años después, Edward hará lo que sea para descubrir que fue lo que pasó con Isabella y para traerla nuevamente a la vida, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Intervención<strong>

Durante el resto de la mañana Bella no volvió a mencionar mi propuesta, y yo decidí dejarlo pasar y darle tiempo. A la salida sentí que era tiempo de recordárselo.

¿Qué podría pasar? Oh sí, podría decir que no y mandarme a la mierda.

Bueno, me arriesgaría.

Me acerqué a su coche, ante la mirada extrañada de mis amigos, y me asomé por la puerta del copiloto, ella ya estaba tras el volante.

— Aún no contestas mi pregunta. — le recordé, sonriéndole inocentemente.

— Edward...—

— No, nada de "Edward..." Quiero una respuesta Bella, y la quiero ahora.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente de forma seguida, dándole el aspecto de un pez. Luego de repetir esa acción más veces de las que pude contar, seguramente tratando de encontrar una excusa aceptable para rechazarme, ella habló.

— Bueno.— suspiró.

— ¿Bueno? — repetí sonriente. — ¡Bueno! ¿A que hora paso a buscarte?

— Yo... — Bella dudó, como hacía cada vez que hablaba. — Lo que tu prefieras. —

— Mañana a las cinco estaré en la puerta de tu casa, así que espérame preparada. — sonreí, mientras me alejaba.

— Edward. —me llamó, antes de que me alejara del todo del coche. La miré. — Recuerda, no soy una buena compañía. No te conviene ser amigo mío.—

— Eso déjamelo decidir a mi, Bella. — contesté, con el ceño fruncido. — Nos vemos mañana.—

— Nos vemos mañana. — Y sin decir más, con un gran estruendo, encendió el carro.

El problema vino a la tarde, cuando salí de bañarme y bajé al living de mi casa, allí estaban todos mis amigos, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, y también mi hermana, esperandome.

— Hemos acordado que es hora de una intervención. — comenzó Rosalie.

— ¿Intervención?— pregunté extrañado. Esto de alguna forma me hacía acordar a una comedia que daban por televisión, y no me gustaba. Esto no era televisión, era mi vida. Además, sabia de lo que querían hablar y no me interesaba. — Si van a seguir molestándome sobre Bella, les ahorro la perorata. Voy a seguir juntándome con ella.—

— No pretendemos que dejes de juntarte con ella hermano. — murmuró Jasper tratando de tranquilizar las cosas.

— ¿Entonces qué?— Me tiré en el sillón, cansado de tener que darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre lo que hacía, y sobre porqué lo hacía.

— Te extrañamos. Hace casi dos semanas que no te vemos, y no queremos perderte. — Esta vez fue Emmett el que habló, y a pesar de todo, me sentí culpable. Era verdad, a penas pasaba tiempo con ellos, y cuando lo hacía, estaba mentalmente ausente.

— Lo siento, yo... sé que he estado yendo y viniendo constantemente, pero creo que Bella me necesita.—

Todos mis amigos se miraron entre sí, haciendome creer que me perdía de algo, y luego dirigieron su vista a mí.

— ¿Ella te necesita, o la necesitas tú a ella? — fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de Jasper, ¿qué quería decir?

— No entiendo. —

— No importa eso Edward, el tema es que queremos que vuelvas. — Emmett me miró fijamente. — Por lo que estuvimos charlando, y descubrimos la solución perfecta.—

— Preséntanos a Bella. — interrumpió Alice, antes de que otro pudiera decir su "perfecta" idea.

— No me parece una buena idea. —

Más bien, me parecía una pésima idea. ¿Dejar a Bella junto a esos cuatro? Alice sola podría trastornarla, no quería ni imaginarme que pasaría si a eso se le sumaban Emmett y Rosalie. Bella aún era muy frágil, no había podido tener más de unos pocos avances con ella, y aunque pareciera más abierta conmigo de lo que era al principio, no podía arriesgarme a asustarla y perderlo todo.

— ¿Porqué? Tu quieres pasar tiempo con ella, pero también extrañas estar con nosotros. — Me maldije interiormente por tener amigos perceptivos cuando escuché lo que decía Rosalie.— Nosotros queremos estar contigo, y no nos molestaría conocer a Bella. Si pasas tanto tiempo con ella debe tener algo interesante.—

— Necesito tiempo chicos. Ustedes no lo entienden, Bella es diferente del resto. Pero diferente para bien, ella me gusta, pero hay algo que le molesta, y no creo que esté lista para estar rodeada de tantas personas. Aún no sé como conseguí que pase tiempo conmigo, no puedo arruinarlo todo. —

Me enderecé en el sofá y los miré, dejando que vieran que tan sinceras eran mis palabras a través de mis ojos.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que necesitará? — preguntó Emmett, como si Bella se tratara de una fruta que necesitara de madurar, como si sus cambios pudieran contarse en días.

— No lo sé Emmett, estoy dando pasos pequeños. — O no tanto. Mi subconsciente sonrió recordando que al día siguiente la vería.— Denme un poco de tiempo y les juro que volveré, pero no me hagan perder esto. —

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices, antes de sonreír abiertamente.

— ¡Eddie esta enamorado!— canturreó Emmett, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de mi parte.

— No seas idiota Emmett, no estoy enamorado, la conozco hace poco más de dos semanas. —

— Pero te gusta. — sentenció Alice.

— Yo...— no pude terminar la frase. Cada vez me parecía más a Bella. Jodido estúpido.

— No trates de negarlo, eres mi hermanito pequeño, sé que te gusta. —

— Bien, sí, me gusta, ¿están felices? Ahora déjenme tranquilo. — pedí.

Gracias al cielo, o a Jasper, quien los distrajo, todos dejaron el tema Bella de lado y se centraron en otras cosas menos interesantes para mí. Aún así, agradecí una tarde de distracción con mis amigos, olvidando todos los problemas y todas las preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza. Me sentía como yo mismo otra vez.

Al día siguiente me desperté con las energías renovadas — en parte por haber pasado una tarde con mis amigos, y en parte por haberme despertado al medio día — y me permití volver a pensar en Bella y en la "cita" que tendríamos esa noche.

No les conté a mis amigos que saldría con Bella ese día, estaba seguro que darían por hecho que estaba todo listo para ser presentados si sabían que ella había accedido a salir conmigo. No la conocían como yo lo hacía. En realidad, simplemente no la conocían. Y creo que yo tampoco lo hacía.

Bajé a comer con los nervios a flor de piel y me senté en la mesa sin saludar a nadie.

— Buenos días hijo, gracias por honrarnos con tu compañía. — se burló mi padre.

— ¿Qué? Tenía sueño. — refunfuñé mirándolo mal.

— Ya Carlisle, déjalo descansar, no quieres que te recuerde como eras en la adolescencia. — mi madre lo retó.

— ¿Además de perfecto y adorable? —

— Además de rebelde y malhumorado. — Sonreí ante la las acusaciones de mi madre. — Creo que tus hijos quieren saber más sobre eso. ¿Les contaste de como te quisiste escapar por la ventana de tu cuarto para salir estando castigado y terminaste con un brazo roto?—

Miré sorprendido a mi padre, que estaba con el rostro sonrosado. Jamás me habían contado de la etapa de "chico rebelde" que había tenido el prodigioso doctor Cullen.

— No olvides mencionar que eras tú la que me esperaba para salir esa noche. —

— Pero mis padres si me habían dado permiso. —rebatió ella.

Observe a mis padres mirándose sonrientes y me sentí orgulloso de ser hijo de un matrimonio con tanto amor, llevaban más de veinte años juntos y se amaban como al principio.

— Bueno tortolitos, cambiando de tema, hoy iremos al centro comercial.— anunció Alice.

— Yo no puedo. —

— Tu irás. — fruncí el ceño, eso no era un pedido, era una orden.

— No puedo, tengo otros planes. — discutí.

— ¿Y se puede saber con quien? —preguntó ella mirándome con perspicacia. Comencé a sentir mi rostro más caliente, logrando robarle una risa a mi hermana. — Oh, Eddie tendrá una cita con Bellita. —se burló.

Luego de diez minutos de burlas de parte de mi hermana, otros diez minutos de lloriqueos de mi madre por estar "demasiado grande", y otros diez más de consejos abrumadores de mi padre, me levanté de la mesa, ya sin apetito.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya solo faltaba poco más de una hora para ir a buscar a Bella a casa, por lo que me fui a bañar agradecido de que mi familia se hubiera marchado ya al centro comercial, no me creía capaz de soportar a mi madre queriéndome sacar fotos para retratar el momento, "la primera cita del hijo menor".

Me vestí rápidamente y luego volví a desvestirme, inseguro de lo que debería ponerme. Me sentí como una maldita niña. Traté de peinar mi cabello reiteradas veces, hasta que comprendí que era un asunto perdido y decidí irme.

Agradecí al mi mentalmente a mi padre por haberme comprado un coche rápido y no uno como el de Bella, porque sabía que mis nervios no hubieran soportado ni la lentitud ni el barullo. Encendí la radio y me relajé con el sonido de la música mientras veía los arboles pasar como un borrón verde a través de la ventanilla del coche.

Estacioné frente a la casita y luego de tomar respiración unas cuantas veces, tratando de tranquilizar a mi pobre corazón, salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

El sonido de mis nudillos contra la madera de la puerta sonaban fuera de lugar en mi confundido cerebro. Luego de esperar lo que creí era el minuto más largo de mi vida, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un alto y fornido hombre, de bigote poblado y rizos castaños.

— Sr. Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra?— pregunté, y me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz bastante serena.

— Bien, muchacho, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué necesitas? — Charlie Swan me miraba con una ceja levantada, con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

— Yo... quedé con Bella para salir. — respondí avergonzado.

— ¿Con Bella? ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó asombrado.

— Segurísimo. Escuche, no creo que se acuerde de mi, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, usted conoció a mis padres hace ya muchos... — antes de poder continuar, Charlie me interrumpió, ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera por vez primera.

— ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El mismo que persiguió a mi pequeña todo un mes hace más de diez años? — me sonrojé por segunda vez en el día escuchando las palabras del padre de Bella. — Pasa muchacho, entra. ¡Renée! No te imaginas quien ha venido a visitarnos.

Luego de unos segundos una señora de baja estatura y cabello claro se acercó confundida por los gritos de su esposo a la cocina, donde me encontraba parado, al mismo tiempo sentí un estruendo escaleras arriba.

Charlie le explicó a su esposa quien era yo mientras yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Quería que Bella bajara de una vez e irme de ahí.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres, hijo? — preguntó la madre de Bella.

— Oh, muy bien, papá es el jefe de cirugía del hospital de Forks aquí y cuando se enteró de que habían venido al pueblo pensó en venir a visitarlos. — les conté, agradecido del cambio de tema.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de que saldrás con Bella? — preguntó Charlie, poniéndose serio nuevamente.

— Papá, Edward me ha invitado a salir, y he aceptado. ¿Está bien? — la voz de Bella me tranquilizo, aunque me costó entender las miradas sorprendidas de sus padres, mirando a su hija bajar por las escaleras.

— Oh, si, por supuesto Bells. — Por un segundo creí que su padre estaba feliz de que Bella saliera conmigo. ¿Los padres no solían enojarse y mirar mal a los "pretendientes" de sus hijas? Supuse que nada en aquella familia era normal. — Cuídala, Edward. —

Algo en la mirada de Charlie Swan me hizo sentir que ese "cuídala" era algo más que un simple pedido, él verdaderamente necesitaba que yo cuidara bien de ella, no solo que no la lastimara, sino que no dejara a nadie hacerlo, incluida ella misma. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante ese pensamiento.

— Por supuesto, Sr. Swan. — aseguré, dirigiéndome a la puerta, feliz de poder salir de esa incomoda situación.

— Y no lleguen después de las diez. — Renée abrazó a su hija y le susurró algo al oído, algo que no pude escuchar. — Adiós Bells. —

— Adiós. — murmuró Bella bajito, saliendo de la casa antes que yo.

Suspiré sonoramente, aliviado, una vez que el fresco aire del exterior me golpeo, y troté hasta el auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Bella ante de que ella llegara.

— Adelante, mylady. — Bella sonrió ligeramente. Tuve un buen presentimiento sobre aquella tarde, recién nos encontrábamos y ya me había dedicado su primer pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez dentro del auto, me giré hacia ella.

— ¿Estás lista? — sonreí.

— Lo estoy. —

Y sin decir nada más, emprendí el camino hacia mi primer cita con Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Bueno, aquí me tienen otra vez, espero no mal acostumbrarlos a las actualizaciones tan rápidas. ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, creo que hace mucho no escribía tanto en tan poco tiempo. Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen agregando la historia y que dejan rr.<strong>

**Quiero aclarar, porque ya me preguntaron en varios comentarios si lo que le sucedió a Bella fue una violación, que NO, Bella no fue violada. En el prólogo vemos que el trauma de Bella comienza a los 7 años y no pienso poner algo tan horrible en mi historia, porque son cosas que suceden y me parece un tema delicado para tratar a la ligera. Además, Renée y Charlie obviamente comenzaron a llevar a Bella a psicólogos y médicos, se hubieran enterado si hubiera sido violada, en el cuerpo quedan muchas pruebas físicas luego de una violación. Eso es todo, no voy a dar más datos sobre lo que le pasó, pero descarten esa opción.**

**El capítulo no contiene mucha interacción Edward/Bella, lo sé, pero pudimos ver un poco más de los chicos, quienes habían aparecido muy poco en la historia, y la primer vista de Renée y Charlie. En el capítulo siguiente vamos a ver más de Bella, quien poco a poco se va abriendo a Edward (sé que resulta aburrido que ella hable tan poco, pero no puedo hacer que de la noche a la mañana cambie completamente).**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

**Saludos, RosarioG**


End file.
